Shadowed Light
by mr.stabby117
Summary: Harry's magic evolved when he was bitten by the basilisk and then healed by Fawkes' tears. Harry/Harem DragonSlayer! Harry. M Just in case
1. Chapter 1

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"Dragon Speech/Magic"**

 _ **'Dragon thoughts'**_

Harry James Potter was having a bad day.

First, he learned that Ginny had been taken into the Chamber Of Secrets. Then, as he went down to save her, Flophart had accidentally Obliviated himself, Then he had to fight the overgrown garden snake, that bit him, now he was unconscious in his very own hospital bed.

And to top it all off he was in the middle of an argument with his magical core.

"The fuck you mean my magic is changing?!" Hary shouted glaring at his magical cores which took the form of two different entities one was a large white eastern styled dragon, while the other was an equally large black western dragon.

 **"Exactly as it sounds, kid."** The black dragon spoke, its voice was gruff and masculine,

 **"Now Now, there is no need for rudeness."** The white dragon said its voice was feminine and far more soothing.

"But still. What the hell does that even mean?!" Harry shouted the black dragon rolled his its eyes,

 **"Calm down would ya? Nothin' bad is happening."** The white dragon nodded its head,

 **"Indeed, your magic is changing for the better."** Harry took a few deep breaths calming down.

"How?" Both dragons seemed to grin, the black dragon spoke first.

 **"Well, your body is gonna get a lot stronger than before, while also fixing the whole, not enough food thing."**

 **"Malnutrition."**

 **"That's what I said. Also, your senses will be enhanced making them better than normal humans, and your bones will become far more durable."** The black finished its grin showing off razor sharp teeth. The white one spoke next.

 **"Your magic capacity has already increased tremendously, which lead to the two of us being created, also you will be able to consume certain types of magic, like spells that have 'light' or 'dark' alignments."** The black one interrupted grinning like mad.

 **"Which just so happens to include most of the spells that your pathetic wizards seem to use."** The white continued where it had been interrupted from.

 **"Doing this refills you magical container, along with healing things like small bruises and minor cuts. At the most. The changes will begin during the summer."** Harry nodded,

"Okay, also is there something I can call you two?" both dragons tilted their heads.

 **"Call me, Dato."** The black one spoke,

 **"I'll go by, Zeo."** The now named Zeo said. Harry nodded

"O.k. So what now?" both dragons blinked,

 **"You're taking this rather well now."** Harry shrugged,

"I just fought a thousand-year-old basilisk with a sword and a talking hat. After I thought about it this doesn't seem that shocking." Zeo sweatdropped while Dato roared in laughter,

 **"He's got us there! HAHAHA!"** Zeo sighed smacking Dato upside the head getting him to stop laughing,

 **"OI!"**

 **"Now then Harry, we must begin your training."** Harry gulped as he saw both dragons eyes glow green,

"W-what?" Dato grinned maniacally

 **"Your magic is far more powerful than it was before, meaning you gotta learn to control it all over again."** Harry shuddered when the two dragons towered over him,

 **"Let the training begin."**

 _'I'm gonna die!'_

Harry's eyes remained shut as he awoke from his mental ' _training_ ' if he could even call it that, spending the equivalent to seven months training in his mind while a few days had passed in the real world was a very strange experience,

 _'How long was I out?'_

 _ **'Two days, kid.**_ ' Dato replied while Zeo hummed in agreement.

 _'Great.'_

His inner mussing were cut-off by the sound of someone's voice

"Can you tell why he isn't waking up yet?" a female voice asked, concern evident in her voice

 ** _'Hermione?'_** Dato gave a mental shrug

 _ **'Guess she got unstuck while you were out.'**_

 ** _'She was petrified.'_** Zeo said

 ** _'That's what I said.'_**

"He should be awake but something seems to be blocking him from waking, but whatever it is, it doesn't seem malicious."

 ** _'Oi, kid, I got an idea.'_** Dato grinned, telling him the idea. Harry mentally smirked,

"Well if the-" Hermione was cut off when Harry sat up and turned towards her and Madame Pomfrey, his eyes opened revealing them to be pure green,

 _ **"He has awoken, the balance has been broken, prepare for the chaotic reckoning, the Dragon King shall come, bringing shadowed vengeance and white redemption."**_ The glow in his eyes stopped.

Harry looked around in 'confusion' before he saw Hermione,

"Hermione you're awake!" Harry shouted bringing the girl into a big hug, causing her to blush slightly,

"Mr. Potter, what just happened?" Poppy asked while scanning Harry again finding nothing out of the ordinary aside from an increased magical core. Harry looked up at the nurse

"What do you mean?" Hermione looked up at Harry.

"You don't remember? You started saying stuff about a Dragon King." Harry tilted his head,

"I did?" Hermione nodded slowly

"Well, that doesn't seem very good." Hermione sighed at his lack of reaction before turning to leave missing Harry's mischievous grin,

' _ **I bet the old man is gonna over think this.'**_ Dato said,

 ** _'Most likely.'_** Zeo and Harry thought,

"So since I was clearly snoring for a while, anything unusual happened?" Harry asked in curiosity.

"Other than you being unconscious for a couple days? No." Hermione said,

"Then again I only got un-petrified yesterday."

Harry nodded as they continued their way to the Great Hall, apparently, Ron had visited them but was then kicked out of the nurse office by Madame Pomfrey for some reason Hermione wasn't sure why but had a few ideas. When they finally got to the Great Hall dinner had already started,

"OI! Potters awake!"

Harry was promptly dogpiled by the Weasley family and a few of his other friends, Ron who had gotten up last was standing over them with a sandwich in his hand.

"Are you people trying to send me back to the nurse?" Harry deadpanned from underneath the heap of wizards, causing everyone to laugh,

"Sorry, mate." The twins said pulling Ginny off him,

"You had us quite worried Harry," Fred said, George grinned

"Ginny here was constantly worrying over you." Ginny turned red and glared at the diabolic duo.

"I'm fine guys," Harry said, then he noticed that Hermione was farther away from Ron than usual. He narrowed his eyes slightly.

 _'Something happened.'_


	2. Chapter 2

"Speech" **"Dragon Speech"**

 _'Thoughts'_ _ **'Dragon Thoughts'**_

 _ **XxX**_

Soon Harry's second year at Hogwarts had finally ended, when he got off the train he noticed that Hermione's parents had come over to them.

"You must be Harry Potter." Daniel Granger stated glaring down at the young man, Harry nodded hesitantly, Dan's face broke out into a wide grin.

"It's nice to finally meet the boy my daughter seemed so fond of." Harry blinked as Dan shook his hand vigorously before his wife Emma Granger came over thumped Dan over the head,

"Sorry about him he tends to get a bit over-excited, anyway we also have some news for you." Harry raised an eyebrow,

 _ **'This is gonna be good.'**_ Dato said Harry could feel the grin on the dragons face.

"What is it?" Emma took a deep breath.

"You Aunt and Uncle were arrested, they're in jail for life," Harry's hair shadowed his eyes,

"The charges?" Dan winced at the monotone voice, Hermione wasn't worried.

"Severe child abuse." Harry sighed and looked up,

"About time someone noticed." Emma and Dan blinked,

"You're not angry or sad?" Harry shook his head

"No, not really I'm honestly surprised my letter got to the police station at all, I figured Dumbledore would have redirected it," Harry said with a shrug, The dentist's blinked.

"Not what I was expecting." Hermione shrugged. Harry had made her get over her whole 'teachers can do no wrong' thing over the course of the year.

"Harry is anything but normal." Harry grinned before he frowned.

"Where the hell am I gonna live now?" He said out loud, thinking,

 _ **'You could always get a room at the Leaky Cauldron, or ask the goblins for help. They seemed to like you.'**_ Zeo pointed out, Harry mentally nodded before Dan interrupted him.

"Well since you're a friend of Hermione's the police gave us guardianship over you, hope that's alright," Dan said rubbing his neck, Harry blinked, then fainted.

"Was not anticipating that," Emma said while Hermione started fussing over the slumbering boy, Dan shrugged and hefted Harry over his shoulders.

"Dad! Be careful!"

 ** _XxX_**

Harry groaned as a bright spotlight hit his eyes.

 _'What happened?'_ He thought,

 _ **'You fainted.'**_ Dato replied,

"Harry are you alright?!" Harry groaned again as Hermione's shook him,

"Yes, now unless you wanna get puked on stop shaking me." Hermione had the decency to blush after she stopped shaking him.

"So this is your house?" Harry asked sitting up from what he could tell he was in their living room of the Granger home.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad are outside talking about- well I actually don't know what they're talking about," Hermione said

That's when Dan and Emma walked in,

"I see that you're finally conscious, Lad, how are you feeling?" Dan asked while Emma gave him a glass of water.

"You gave us a bit of a fright when you dropped," Emma said as Harry finished his drink,

"I tend to do the unexpected," Harry said with a shrug Hermione gave un-ladylike snort,

"What ever gave you that idea."

"When I jumped on the back of a troll." Dan and Emma's eyes widened.

"You did what?!" Harry shrugged.

"It was about hurt Hermione, I couldn't just do nothing," He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which to him it was.

"Besides I've done worse this year." The Grangers froze and turned to the last Potter.

"Harry... what do you mean by that? What happened this year?" Hermione asked narrowing her eyes. Harry blinked.

"You didn't hear about it? I fought and killed Slytherin's Basilisk." Hermione's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Emma and Dan seeing their daughters reaction could only assume the worst.

"You fought the oldest and most venomous thing on the _planet!?_ How did you kill it?!" Hermione shouted in shock, her parent's jaw's dropped. Harry shrugged.

"I shoved a sword through the roof of its mouth. Not a good idea." Harry finished rubbing where he was bitten, something Hermione noticed, she grabbed his arm, ignoring his protests and rolled up his sleeve, and gasped at seeing the scar of a large puncture wound,

"Harry, how are you alive?" She asked softly,

"Pheonix tears." Hermione nodded, but it didn't make her feel very better.

"Hermione, whats wrong?" Dan asked concern by her daughter's actions

"Remember when I said that a basilisk it venomous? Its venom kills in less than three minutes." Dan and Emma's eyes widened, Harry shrugged,

"I didn't expect to survive honestly."

"Then why the hell did you go after it?!" Dan shouted Harry's eyes glowed with an unknown power, the shadows of the room seemed to shift and the lights shifted.

"The old bastard hurt Hermione. The moment it did that its destruction was assured." Harry growled the dragons in his head did as well.

 ** _'Wish I was there to see it die.'_** Dato grinned darkly, Zeo simply growled,

Dan looked Harry in the eye and saw that the lad was being incredibly serious, his eyes said one thing,

Anyone who hurt Hermione will die.

 _Painfully._

"Also, Hermione can you help me with my summer assignments?" Harry asked as if he didn't just threaten basically everyone who ever thought about harming Hermione with a painful death.

The Grangers just stared at him while Hermione sighed, grabbing his hand,

"Let's get started." Harry smiled,

"Thanks!"

As soon as they left Dan got up and got himself a glass of scotch. He downed the drink in one go.

"You saw his eyes to then?" Emma asked taking her own glass pouring a smaller amount. Dan nodded.

"Yeah, to be honest, the look in his eyes. It made feel happy, to know that there's someone like that looking out for our daughter." He down another glass.

"But it also scared me." Emma raised her own glass,

"Why?" Dan looked his wife in the eye.

"Cause I could've sworn that when I looked at him."

He put his glass near the sink, walked up stairs to his own room. His last words seemingly echoing across the house.

 _"I saw a dragon."_


	3. Chapter 3

"Speech" **"Dragon Speech/Magic"**

'Thoughts' _**'Dragon Thoughts'**_

 _ **XXX**_

Harry's eyes snapped open when his now sensitive ears heard the sounds of someone whimpering, he quickly stood up.

 _ **'I think it's coming from Hermione's room.'**_ Zeo said, Harry nodded,

 ** _'You should check it out. You still haven't gotten the house warded by the goblins.'_** Dato said Harry silently headed over towards best friends room.

"Ron... please... stop..." Harry froze. What did she mean, he slowly opened her door to see her tossing and turning her face scrunched up in fear. Harry's frown deepened.

 _'Zeo, is there anything I can do?'_ The white dragon hummed in thought,

 _ **'Put your hand atop her head. This will let us see what is happening, and tell us if we can to settle it.**_ ' Harry nodded and placed his hand just above her head.

 _'It seems to be a memory.'_ Zeo said making Harry frown even more.

After leaving the memory, Harry's frown shifted into a scowl as his magic swirled around him in the form of shadows and light.

The memory was of when Hermione was petrified, Ron had come in, said that Harry had everything so he would take what he wanted, he had started to grope and fondle her before Poppy had come in, causing him to stop, he had made up an excuse of checking on her. Neither of them knew that she was aware of everything around her.

"That bastard." Harry seethed his eyes glowed green, Zeo and Dato growled as well, then he heard another whimper causing him to halt his rage. Harry looked back to see that Hermione had unconsciously clutched his shirt in her sleep.

"Harry... help..." She was unconsciously calling for his help. He gritted his teeth.

 _'Zeo, Dato, is there anything you two can do to help her?'_ He was pleading with them to help her.

 _ **'We could go into her mind and try and repress the memory, but with a brain like hers it could end up hurting her.'**_ Dato said, making Harry scowl.

"I've never felt so _helpless_." he murmured as he held onto Hermione's hand.

He didn't let go until the following morning.

 _ **XXX**_

Hermione for the first time in a few nights didn't wake up in a frenzy, instead, she woke up peacefully like she used to before the incident with Ron.

"Hey..." Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Harry's soft voice she planted her hand over heart trying to calm herself,

"Jesus Harry! Don't do that!" Said boy simply chuckled she cuffed his arm lightly.

"Prat." Harry faked a wounded expression before his expression turned serious.

"Hermione you had a nightmare last night." Hermione's eyes widened, she looked down at her lap.

"Why didn't you tell me Ronald did that," Harry asked, Hermione, winced at his accusing tone.

"I didn't want it to ruin your friendship." She felt his hands grab her shoulders forcing her to look at him.

"Hermione I couldn't give a rat's ass about his view of me. What I do care about it that fact that he took advantage of you, he did something that is inexcusable that means that his ' _association_ ' with us is over." Harry said Hermione had tears prickling at the corners of her eyes but nodded none the less.

"Good and Hermione if he does anything or tries anything let me know, cause if he does." Hermione gasped when she saw his eyes become an absolute green.

 _ **"He'll feel the dragon's wrath."**_

 _ **XXX**_

The next few days were fairly uneventful until Hermione noticed that Harry was getting taller at a faster than normal rate.

"Harry, why are you getting taller?" Harry winced at her tone. While she had said it like a question her tone said that it was a demand.

"Well... Remember when I told you how I was bitten by the basilisk and then Fawkes cried in the wound?" Seeing her nod Harry continued.

"Well Basilisk venom is one of the only known substances to be able to counter Phoenix tears, so I have both running through my veins." Hermione gasped, Harry started waving his frantically

"Don't worry they are actually doing more good than anything." Seeing her confused expression he decided he needed some help.

 ** _'Just bring her into your mind and we can tell her. And also talk to her about the memory. To do so just bump your fists together.'_** Zeo said,

"Umm, to describe it better we'll need to bump fists." Hermione lifted an inquisitive eyebrow but decided to believe her best friend/crush, she held out her clenched fist Harry brought his own to harmonize it.

 _ **'Heh Harmony.'**_ Dato just had to get the last remark in.

 _ **XXX**_

 _ **Harry's Mind**_

 _ **XXX**_

When Hermione opened her eyes she was expecting to see her living room.

Not a massive dragon's head.

She screamed.

The dragon started laughing

 **"Oh man! That was great! I didn't even have to do anything! HAHAHAHA!"** The black dragon was sent to the ground by an equally large white dragon.

 **"Sorry about Dato he's a tad... strange."** Hermione nodded absentmindedly, she jumped when a hand was placed on her shoulder, she turned to see Harry amusement written on his face.

"I had a similar reaction." Dato snorted,

 **"Anyway Harry brought you in here for us to explain the situation,"** Zeo said before taking a deep breath.

 **"Due to the unique combination of Basilisk venom and Pheonix tears, Harry's magical core was forced to evolve in order to compensate, which leads to us being created as manifestation's of Harry's new power."** Hermione'smind was working overdrive.

"Then is that why he's getting taller? His magic is fixing his physical faults?" Harry pouted,

"Way to make it sound like I was ugly." Hermione panicked.

"No that's not what I meant at all! You're really handsome and-!" She cut herself off when she realized what she just said, the two teenagers both blushed furiously while Dato gave another loud laugh.

 **"Way to be true to your feelings, kid!"** Dato laughed, causing Hermione and Harry to blush brighter. After Hermione's mind rebooted she thought of something.

"I thought you said you were created from Harry's magic? If that's the case then how come you know about things from before you were created?" Zeo smiled

 **"I was wondering when that was gonna come up. You see while our bodies were made by Harry's magic, our minds existed prior to that. We lived our own lives before this, in fact, I even met Merlin and the first goblin king."** Both teenagers eyes nearly popped out of their skull. Dato snickered at their expressions.

 **"Anyway, we would also like to talk to you about the incident with the red-haired weasel."** Hermione tensed up at Zeo's words

"What about it?" She asked hesitantly, Zeo leaned her head down to Hermione,

 **"While neither Dato or I can repress the memory without harming you. We can, however, create something to do it for us."** Seeing Hermione's confused expression Dato took over.

 **"She means that if Harry injects some of his magic into you over, say the next two months, it will create something like us. though it might not have been something that had its own life before hand, it will help to repress the memory."**

Both wizards eyes widened.

The Dragon's grinned at the gobsmacked expressions

 **"Well? What are you waiting for? Get to it!"** Dato promptly threw them out of Harry's mind.

 _ **XXX**_

Both mages eyes snapped open, before making eye contact instantly.

"Hermione? You all right?" Harry asked seeing her unmoving expression. Hermione shook her head,

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just thought of something though." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Hermione gave him a deadpan expression.

"You made up that whole _'Dragon King'_ prophecy."

Harry gave her an impish grin.

 ** _XXX_**

 ** _What should be Hermione's mental being, and should she get some form of magic from it?_**


End file.
